


La Diva se Quiebra una Uña - NamSeok

by HobiPasivaDeTodos



Series: Oneshots [20]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BottomHobi, M/M, TopNamjoon, hobibottom, hobipasivo, hoseokbottom, hoseokpasivo, namjoonactivo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiPasivaDeTodos/pseuds/HobiPasivaDeTodos
Summary: Jung Hoseok no niega nada a nadie, excepto quien es él, y quién él es choca a la mayoría de la gente. Cuando él se encuentra con un hombre hermoso en un café al aire libre, no tiene ningún problema diciéndole exactamente lo que quiere en detalles vívidos. Cuando Namjoon lo rechaza, Hoseok oculta su dolor detrás de palabras irreverentes y un destello de indignación, pero olvidar al hombre puede resultar imposible.Namjoon no sabe qué pensar cuando es abordado por un diablillo con ojos azules y un trasero para morir. El no hacía sexo de una noche y pasar una noche en la cama del hermoso hombre, no es suficiente. Namjoon quiere más. Sólo sabe que no puede tenerlo. Noches de pasión puede llevar a la sexy Diva a morir en las manos de la bestia de Namjoon.Cuando Hoseok es secuestrado por un loco, Namjoon corre al rescate, y al hacerlo revela su secreto más oscuro. Pero hay mucho más en juego de lo que cualquiera de ellos sabe, especialmente cuando el enlace entre ellos crea más de lo que ellos esperaban.
Relationships: RMxJHope, namhope - Relationship, namseok, raphope
Series: Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615492
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia no me pertenece sólo la adapté porque me gusta mucho y quería compartirlo. Créditos a su autor Stormy Glenn y traductores.

― Oh, mierda, me rompí una uña.

Jung Hoseok levantó la mano en el aire y frunció los labios con aversión mirando la uña astillada en el extremo de su dedo indicador. 

Eso arruinaría su día. 

Él no estaba programado para ver a su manicurista por más de una semana. 

Eso no iba a suceder. 

No podía caminar por los próximos siete días con la uña astillada. 

No sólo estaría incómodo, pero sabiendo que necesitaba ser reparada, ya le molestaría constantemente. La cabeza de Hoseok se volvió, peinando rápidamente su entorno hasta que descubrió una pequeña mesa redonda en un café de la acera. 

_Perfecto._

Hizo una línea recta hacia la mesa de hierro negro enfrente de un pequeño café en la esquina y casi se estrelló contra un extraño. 

El hijo de puta tomó su lugar. 

Hoseok ignoró a quien quiera que fuese cuando él colocó su bolso en la superficie de la mesa y empezó a buscar en él. 

Había algunas cosas más importantes y no le importaba quien había llegado allí primero o quién robó la silla. 

Su bolso estaba reclamando la mesa. 

― No me dejes que te moleste. 

― Oh, no me estás incomodando.― Hoseok hizo señas con la mano en desprecio para el hombre y ni con su uña astillada así como estaba, él reconoció interiormente la voz baja y ronca del hombre que tenía una profunda impresión en su líbido. Estuvo a punto de renunciar a la búsqueda de su lima de uñas para dar su atención al hombre en la mesa, pero realmente odiaba tener una uña astillada. 

― Sí ― Hoseok sacó la lima de uñas y empezó a pulir las unas dañadas. Aún tenía que programar una consulta de emergencia con Elkie, pero al menos se libraría de los bordes.

Hoseok sopló para deshacerse de los restos de sus uñas. 

― No, eso es mejor.― Bajó la lima de uñas de nuevo en su bolso y luego se volvió a mirar al hombre sentado mirándolo como si nunca hubiera visto un hombre limando sus uñas antes. 

Era claro que el hombre diabólicamente hermoso no era de la pequeña ciudad natal de Hoseok. Además del hecho de que casi todo el mundo de aquí era un vaquero de algún tipo, y este tipo estaba vestido como un hombre de negocios con una recta camisa de seda, Hoseok habría notado cualquier recién llegado que pareciese así tan bueno.

― Hola, querido.― Hoseok derramó jarabe en su voz y bateó sus pestañas. 

― Perdone ― La voz del extraño era cortés y hasta condescendiente. Una ceja oscura estaba descaradamente condescendiente. 

― Tú no eres una cosa ― Hoseok comenzó abanicándose mientras observaba al hombre grande, de arriba para abajo. Incluso sentado, el tipo era casi tan alto como Hoseok. Él era una montaña que a Hoseok no le importaría escalar. ― Cariño, las cosas que podría hacer contigo, para ti, o incluso dejarte ver cómo las hago por mí mismo. Hoseok dio unos golpecitos con el dedo contra su labio inferior. El observó la nariz del hombre en flamas mientras deslizaba el dedo entre sus labios y mordió suavemente el extremo. Le encantaba ser travieso, y este hombre merecía mucha maldad. 

― Si yo te tuviera a ti desnudo por diez minutos, yo podría lubrificarte enterito y deslizarme para abajo en tu cuerpo.― Todo el cuerpo de Hoseok se sacudió mientras empezaba a fantasear de hacer un polo a este tipo. ― Tal vez cinco minutos. 

El desconocido frunció el ceño cuando él cruzó las manos sobre el delicioso abdomen y se echó hacia atrás, evaluando a Hoseok. 

― ¿Siempre hablas con los extraños, de tal manera? 

Hoseok hizo un guiño a la persona. 

― Sólo cuando yo quiero que él me doble en la superficie plana más cercana. 

Hoseok suspiró cuando el hombre hermoso siguió mirando para él como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. 

Muy mal.

Esto fue realmente caliente. Ellos tendrían un tiempo caliente juntos. 

Hoseok extendió la mano y arrastró un dedo en la piel expuesta en la parte superior de la camisa abierta del hombre. El respiró profundamente, el olor masculino del extraño rodando mientras rozaba su piel sobre la piel desnuda. 

Dio un paso entre los muslos musculosos del hombre, invadiendo su espacio personal antes de tirar suavemente del borde de su camisa de seda.

― Las cosas que podría hacer por tu delicioso cuerpo que haría que tus ojos retrocedan en tu cabeza.― El fuego infundido en los ojos de oro del extraño le dijo a Hoseok que su mensaje había llegado a través del hombre guapo. 

Hoseok puso mala cara, empujando el labio inferior exuberante para afuera. Él sabía lo que sus labios hacían a los hombres. Le habían dicho que parecía que podía aspirar un balón de golf a través de una manguera de jardín. El probablemente podía. Sus habilidades orales eran malditamente cerca de ser legendarias. 

Ellos estaban a un suspiro de distancia el uno del otro. Él podía sentir el magnetismo sexual que hizo al hombre tan seguro. Él envió lujuria ardiente por el cuerpo de Hoseok, endureciendo su pene en un tubo de acero. Atreviéndose a aproximarse, Hoseok inclinó la cabeza y se frotó la nariz debajo de la línea de la mandíbula cuadrada del hombre, olfateando y frotándose contra él.

― Dioses, tú hueles a sándalo y cuero. Yo podría bañarme en tu olor, si pudiera embotellarlo y llevarlo a casa, así siempre te tendría cerca de mí. 

Hoseok estaba un poco sorprendido por su descaro, pero no mucho. Él había decidido hace mucho tiempo ser quien él quería ser y que se jodan todos. 

Si no les gustaba la forma en que era, ¿y qué? 

Ellos no tienen que quedarse por aquí. Hoseok no se trasladaría por ninguno tampoco. Además, no era todos los días que colisionaba con hombres así, arrebatadores y hermosos. Él no estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad. 

Hoseok se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar el hombre a través de sus largas pestañas. Las miradas que estaba recibiendo del desconocido quedaron cerca de confuso para intrigado, de insultado para despertado y por despertado era que Hoseok estaba interesado. 

Despierto era fantástico. 

― Sería aún mejor si pones ese olor en mí de la vieja manera, cuando tú me estés jodiendo en el colchón. 

Hoseok sabía que estaba llegando al punto, pero aún así, se quedó decepcionado cuando el hombre lo agarró por los brazos y gentilmente lo colocó de lado. La mayoría de las personas no lo entendían. 

Él no debería sorprenderse cuando el Sr. Alto y hermoso no lo hizo. 

― Basta! ― La palabra fue gruñida, firme, un mensaje claro. Y extrañamente, apuñaló el corazón de Hoseok. Su pene y su entusiasmo quedaron flojos. 

Negándose a permitir que el extraño vea lo mucho que su rechazo le dolió, Hoseok puso una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que usaba cuando estaba cenando en la casa de sus padres. 

― Tu pérdida, querido. Yo podría haber complacido a tu fantasía con mi lengua hasta que gritarías por misericordia. ― Hoseok parpadeó cuando él empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo y añadió: ― Yo trago.

El silencio siguió a Hoseok cuando agarró su bolso, y luego se trasladó por la acera. Gran sorpresa. Mientras que a Hoseok le gustaba poner al hombre en su lugar, su sarcasmo era un mecanismo de defensa que utilizaba cuando era rechazado. Era muy malo que lo hiciera sonar como una puta completa. Ya que si él no era un virgen, tampoco estaba vendiendo su culo en la calle. Aunque esa pequeña escena de allí no estaría de acuerdo. 

Se negó a mirar hacia atrás. 

No quería ver lo que no podía tener y él no quería que el hombre sexy lo vea mirando hacia atrás... si el hombre estuviese mirando para él. 

Maldita sea. 

Al diablo con eso. 

Hoseok se volvió y miró hacia atrás antes de entrar en una tienda. 

El paró antes de entrar totalmente. 

El desconocido estaba de pie ahora, hablando con alguien, alguien con el cuerpo más parecido como el del apuesto extraño. Permanecieron juntos, sus cabezas casi tocándose. Cuando el desconocido palmeó el hombro del hombre con el que Hoseok estaba coqueteando, Hoseok sabía por qué había sido rechazado. 

Por un breve momento en el tiempo, Hoseok odiaba quien él era. 

El odiaba su necesidad de hacer un espectáculo y chocar a las personas. 

El odiaba su boca sarcástica. 

El odiaba ser más bajo, con los músculos que no podía levantar ni un ladrillo. 

Pero sobre todo él odiaba querer a un hombre que nunca le dio una segunda mirada. Sabiendo que él no tenía ninguna razón para ocultarse, Hoseok dio un paso atrás a la acera y continuó su camino. 

Sacó el teléfono de su bolso y marcó a Elkie, decidido a tener por lo menos una parte de su día hecho. Tenía una sección de manicura de emergencia... y tal vez una... pedicura de lujo con masaje de piernas y un vaso de vino. 

― Elkie, amor, te necesito. 

ෆ─────༺༻─────ෆ

Hoseok bostezó mientras apagaba la luz del baño y se dirigió a su cama. Se rascó su abdomen, los dedos deslizándose fácilmente a través de un pequeño rastro de pelo castaño, que fue de su ombligo hasta su ingle. Él se arrastró entre las mantas, moviéndose alrededor hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto. 

Diosa, él amaba estas sábanas. Un regalo de su mejor amigo, que eran suaves y sedosas y se quedaron frescas en verano, deliciosas contra su piel caliente. Cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza se hundió en las suaves almohadas apiladas detrás de él. 

Hoseok no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, antes de resoplar y abrir los ojos para mirar el techo. Había sido así durante tres noches ahora. 

No podía dormir. 

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía esos malditos ojos dorados mirándolo. Y él no podía dejar de pensar en el hermoso desconocido. 

Él estaba destruyendo su vida. 

Bueno, destruyó cualquier oportunidad que tenía de encontrar a alguien para ir a casa con él durante la noche. 

Hoseok había intentado. 

Fue a discotecas con amigos anoche y hoy por la noche. Y él había venido a casa solito todas las noches. La idea de alguien tocando su piel era casi un dolor físico. 

Él resopló. 

Hoseok deslizó su mano por debajo de las mantas y pasó los dedos alrededor de su pene. El hecho de que estaba duro, no fue una sorpresa para él. 

Él se sentía como si hubiera estado duro para siempre. Se había masturbado durante los últimos tres días más de lo que él había hecho cuando descubrió el porno gay en Internet. Quedarse duro sucedió en los lugares más inoportunos, también… trabajo, supermercado, volviendo para la casa del trabajo en el metro, incluso cuando él salió con J.Seph para la cena. 

Su pene estaba realmente empezando a conseguir quemaduras por súper uso. Hoseok empezó a preguntarse si él seguiría teniendo una polla dura para el resto de su vida. Era como estar en un mal viaje con Viagra, solo que él no tomaba Viagra. Y eso solo empeoró cuando él cerró los ojos y pensó en el hombre hermoso del café en la acera. 

¡Él estaba loco! 

Cada vez que pensaba en el extraño guapo, su polla se endurecía y engrosaba. Él sólo quería sentir las manos del extraño en él o en su boca. Él quería sentir la polla del hombre entrar en su culo y follarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. 

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, en su mente, podía ver al extraño tocar el pene de Hoseok, acariciándolo hasta la conclusión. Apretó su mano alrededor de su eje y empezó a mover la mano desde la raíz hasta la punta. Pasó el pulgar por encima de la cabeza mojada, difundiendo el pre-semen de vuelta y apretando ligeramente. Hoseok se mordió el labio mientras bombeaba su mano al ritmo de sus caderas. 

Su pulgar se deslizó sobre la cabeza de su pene, dándole un lubricante natural para usar mientras folló su mano. Cuanto más duro acariciaba, más cayó en su fantasía, hasta que no pudo decir si era la mano del extraño, o la suya propia. Mientras que la presión fue en aumento, empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido, empujándose en su mano firme. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus bolas estuviesen tirando hacia arriba apretadas. Una telaraña de excitación giraba en torno a él mientras empujaba su miembro, su pulgar acariciando la cabeza con fugas. Él gruñó cuando sintió un cosquilleo disparar por su columna vertebral. 

Y cuando su pulgar rozó la punta de su pene, una vez más, las piernas de Hoseok temblaron y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Sintiéndose a punto de explotar, pateó las mantas y, enseguida, dejó la otra mano caer para acariciar sus testículos.

― _Disfruta para mí_ ― una voz ronca le susurró en su mente, nublando toda la razón y haciendo su fantasía completa. 

―JODER! ― Hoseok gritó mientras chorros calientes de esperma disparaban de su polla, salpicando el pecho y bajo la barbilla. Él jadeó fuertemente cuando abrió los ojos y miró al techo. Necesitaba estar con alguien o comprar más baterías o algo así, lo que fuera para tener su mente fuera de ese tipo que conoció durante cinco segundos en el lado de una calle. 

Un tipo que lo había rechazado con firmeza.

Cuando él tomó una toallita húmeda para limpiarse, Hoseok se preguntó cómo el desconocido se sentiría si supiera que se había convertido en material de masturbación de primera.

Recordando los músculos que el hombre había ostentado y la palmadita amistosa que compartió con su amigo, Hoseok sabía que el tipo probablemente le daría un puñetazo en la cabeza, si supiera cómo de profunda era la excitación de Hoseok. 

Fue muy malo.

Hoseok realmente podría haber sacudido su mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Namjoon jadeaba pesadamente cuando el dio a su pene gastado algunos golpes más antes de dejarlo caer contra su ingle agotado. Este fue, de lejos, la experiencia más intensa de su vida, y dudaba que fuera la última. 

No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre ultrajante que él conoció en el lado de la calle, unos días antes. Si la chaqueta de cuero negro, combinada con pantalones vaqueros cortos no había sido suficiente, el hombre llevaba botas negras que iban hasta el muslo. 

El estaba perplejo que estaba teniendo fantasías sobre un tipo loco que no conocía, y un ser humano, además. El hombre ni siquiera era por lo general su tipo... muy escandaloso. A pesar de lo tentador que el hombre había sido, nunca podría haber más que una aventura de una noche entre ellos. 

Su especie no tenía compromisos. 

_Nunca._

No es que él pensó en encontrar a alguien para compartir su vida. Namjoon amaba su vida de soltero. Pero un rollo en las sábanas con esta Diva estando en la cima, le interesaba profundamente. Cadenas eran una posibilidad real. 

Él gimió ante la idea de cómo aquel pequeño diablillo parecería encadenado a su cama. El podía dejar al tipo libre después de saciar su lujuria. 

Namjoon sonrió maliciosamente. 

Claro, podría tomar una semana o dos. 

Pero, de nuevo, esto podría llevar un largo tiempo que él podía no tener, no importa lo mucho que fantaseaba con el tipo. 

Incluso con este conocimiento, Namjoon aún tenía que pasar una noche en la cama sin pensar en aquellos ojos azules vivos mirándolo mientras él follaba el culo apretado del hombre. Él se había masturbado en dos ocasiones esta noche cuando pensó en el pequeño descarado que se había apartado de él en un acceso de rabia. 

Su polla tembló en su mano.

Él gruñó para sus pensamientos obsesivos. Control, era algo que él valoraba, y ahora no tenía ninguno. Eso no le complacía. ¿Por qué demonios estaba soñando con un tipo que él había rechazado? 

Tal vez si él follase al ser humano, por fin podría sacar fuera de su sistema al desconocido. 

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Namjoon se limpió. El rodó a un lado de la cama y se puso de pie, agarrando sus pantalones de la sala de estar y tirando hacia arriba por las piernas. El no creía que realmente necesitaba estar completamente vestido para eso. 

Namjoon salió de su habitación y se fue por el pasillo a las grandes escaleras hasta el primer piso. Él fue capaz de fácilmente salir por la puerta principal, sin que nadie lo viera. Una vez fuera, se quitó los pantalones y se los ató alrededor de su garganta, y luego cambió.

La carrera por el portal fue rápida. 

La carrera por la ciudad tomó un poco más de tiempo. Namjoon siguió el rastro dulce de miel que él había seguido un par de noches antes, directamente a un edificio de apartamentos de cuatro pisos. Sentándose en las sombras del otro lado de la calle, observó la ventana del segundo piso hasta que la luz se apagó. Y entonces él actuó, corriendo enfrente al callejón por donde pasó y comenzó a subir la escalera de incendio hasta al apartamento del segundo piso. 

En el momento en que entró por la ventana abierta y en el cuarto del humano, sabía que había tomado una decisión muy mala. Pero no parecía importarle, sin embargo. 

Una noche. 

Él daría a sí mismo una noche para curar sus males y entonces olvidar que él había encontrado el tipo. 

Pero necesitaba una noche. 

Namjoon avanzó por un lado de la cama. Un gruñido vibró en su pecho cuando un rayo de luna llegó a través de la ventana iluminando el rostro del hombre, iluminando su belleza mejor de lo que Michelangelo podría haber hecho. 

_Genial, ahora estoy siendo jodidamente poético._

Aún así, Namjoon tuvo que admitir que el humano era simplemente hermoso.

Él era todo lo que un amante debería ser. 

Suave, dulce, delicioso. 

El pene de Namjoon se engrosó una vez más en cuanto él pensó en la promesa del hombre para hacer que sus ojos retrocedan en su cabeza. Había sido indignante y más que probablemente inflado, pero joder si él no quería saber si las reclamaciones del desconocido eran ciertas. 

Se quedó allí por un momento mirando la piel pálida de su culo. Su boca se llenó de agua del deseo de morder una de esas deliciosas mejillas. 

De su encuentro anterior, Namjoon estaba dispuesto a apostar que este pequeño salvaje era un gritón. 

Y estaba a punto de descubrirlo. 

Namjoon tranquilamente se metió en la cama y se extendió a un lado del hombre. Su mano se cernía sobre la piel brillante del hombre por un mero segundo antes de que él acariciara un pedazo de piel de su brazo. 

Mmm, piel sedosa. Tan suave como pasándose una mano a través del agua. 

― Despierta, hermoso. ― Él susurró mientras se inclinó y rozó sus labios en la mejilla del humano. – Abre tus ojos. 

― Hmmm. ― La cabeza del hombre se sacudió de un lado y luego del otro. Se inclinó y abrazó a su almohada.

Namjoon sonrió y admiró al hermoso, pero hermoso no era lo que él quería ahora. Caliente, crudo, sexo apasionado. Era eso lo que él quería, lo necesitaba. 

― Despierta, dulzura. ― Esta vez, Namjoon pasó una mano por el pecho del hombre. Obtuvo una respuesta. El humano gimió, cuando él se arqueó en el aire, empujando el pecho en la mano de Namjoon. 

― Por Favor. – Vino el pedido susurrado. 

El pulso de Namjoon se aceleró y su polla se endureció aún más con el sonido de esa palabra. No estaba seguro de lo que el hombre estaba pidiendo, pero él conseguiría más de implorar si el chico despertaba.

― Cariño. ― Namjoon gimió mientras deslizaba su mano sobre el pecho del hombre. Pellizcó un pezón, y el pequeño diablillo se arqueó aún más cuando abrió las piernas. 

Cómo de pesado dormía este chico? 

― Hoseok. 

Namjoon sonrió mientras pellizcó el otro pezón y besó a lo largo de la mandíbula del hombre. El tenía un nombre para dar al rostro bonito, un nombre para gruñir cuando él disfrutaría profundamente en el culo de Hoseok.

― Hoseok. ― Moviendo una mano por el estómago de Hoseok, Namjoon raspó las uñas a lo largo de la piel del humano. ― Yo soy Namjoon. 

― Namjoon. ― El ser humano susurró su nombre con reverencia, como si su nombre fuera una caricia sensual.

― Eres muy hermoso, Hoseok. ― Namjoon observó cuando los párpados de Hoseok se abrieron. 

Hoseok se sonrojó, lo que sólo hizo que el pene de Namjoon pulsara más cuando Hoseok llegó a él, tirando de Namjoon para un beso. Él estaba lamiendo los labios de Namjoon más que besándolos. Esto envió una ola de placer a la columna vertebral de Namjoon cuando Hoseok comenzó a moverse más lentamente, despacio. 

Namjoon pasó las manos suavemente sobre Hoseok, bebiendo de su belleza mientras besaba su camino alrededor del cuello de Hoseok, sintiendo el pulso duro en la garganta de Hoseok mientras lamía su camino hacia el otro lado. Hoseok era como el alimento de los dioses, y Namjoon quería probar cada centímetro de él. 

― Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? ― Hoseok preguntó con un gemido. 

― Si quieres que sea. ― Namjoon respondió. ― O quieres que esto sea real? 

― Real. ― Hoseok jadeó. ― Yo quiero que esto sea real. 

― Entonces, esto será. ― Namjoon se inclinó para darle un beso, pero lo que él recibió fue oleadas de placer electrizante que empezaron en los labios y se arrastraron, hasta que llegaron a los dedos de los pies. Todo su cuerpo parecía cobrar vida cuando Hoseok se abrió para él, chupando la lengua de Namjoon como si se estuviera muriendo. La punta de la lengua de Namjoon salió, deslizándose sobre el labio inferior de Hoseok. Hoseok se abrió para él, permitiendo a Namjoon invadir su boca. Namjoon se hundió, barriendo y dejando sus sentidos en el fuego. 

Namjoon abrió los labios y chupó el pezón de Hoseok entre los dientes. Él gimió de lo bien que la piel del hombre era. Podía oler una mezcla de cítricos y lavanda dulce. La combinación era embriagadora. Mientras él lamió el pezón de Hoseok, Namjoon alisó el cuerpo de Hoseok con la mano. Era increíble cómo la piel del hombre era suave y perfecta. Namjoon no podía dejar de tocarlo. No importa en qué área sus manos se deslizaron, la piel de Hoseok era pura perfección. 

― Eres tan suave, Hoseok. ― Namjoon dijo en cuanto el besaba su camino de un lado del cuerpo de Hoseok para el otro, escuchando los gemidos tranquilos de placer de Hoseok y el ritmo suave de su corazón. Empujó las mantas hasta descubrir el pene de Hoseok para su visualización, placer y tocar. Él saltó para arriba y se estrelló contra el abdomen de Hoseok. Venga, el hombre tenía una hermosa polla. 

Namjoon se inclinó y lamió el lado de la cabeza púrpura, sintiendo el largo estremecimiento que pasó por Hoseok. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que Hoseok tenía los labios presos entre los dientes y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Él sonrió. 

Esto fue exactamente como a él le gustaba que sus amantes reaccionaran al tacto. Aunque Hoseok había prometido un buen tiempo, Namjoon le mostraría al chico cuánta resistencia y habilidad poseía.

_Vamos a ver de quién es el mundo que realmente va a temblar._

Namjoon se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y lamió la gota del pre-semen en la cabeza del pene de Hoseok. Él gimió con cuanto de dulce el sabor era en realidad. Chupó la cabeza y saboreó al hombre antes de que el tomase el pene todo el camino. Hoseok gritó y se retorció cuando Namjoon agarró las caderas del hombre evitando que se mueva. Su amante balanceó la cabeza para el lado, mientras que Namjoon prodigaba, lamiendo el pene de Hoseok. 

Podía oír a Hoseok por encima de él lloriqueando cada vez que él se tragaba al hombre en su garganta. Él lo estimulaba para hacer más. Namjoon movió su mano entre las piernas de Hoseok. El empujó la rodilla del hombre con el hombro, alentando a Hoseok a separar las piernas más amplias. Funcionó. Hoseok abrió las piernas suficiente para que Namjoon llegara entre ellas y encontrara su ano. Él chupó la polla de Hoseok en la boca, y enseguida la dejó deslizar de su boca, cuando él comenzó a besar su camino hasta la entrada dulce en espera por él. Empujó el dedo en el culo apretado de Hoseok. Hoseok gritó por encima de él. Namjoon comenzó un ritmo lento moviendo el dedo dentro y fuera de Hoseok, al mismo tiempo, él metió la lengua en el anillo apretado de músculos. Su saliva actuaba como lubricante, facilitando su camino.

Después de unos minutos, añadió otro dedo en Hoseok. Hoseok empezó a contraer sus caderas. Namjoon se movió más rápido, lamiendo con más fuerza, empujando su lengua dentro. Un tercer dedo hizo las piernas de Hoseok temblar. Sus gritos se habían transformado en un largo, lamento continuo. 

El tipo era definitivamente un gritador. 

La intensa necesidad de estar enterrado profundamente dentro de él, lo montó, Namjoon sacó sus dedos y se puso de rodillas. El empujó las piernas de Hoseok para atrás y se posicionó mejor, antes que descansase las piernas de su amante en su pecho. 

― Estás listo para mí, querido? ― Namjoon le preguntó con voz temblorosa. El, por lo general, tomaba más tiempo con sus amantes, pero al estar tan cerca, con el olor delicioso del hombre, y probando la dulce piel del humano, Namjoon descubrió que su control era inexistente. Quería poseer a Hoseok, enterrar su aroma profundo dentro del hombre. 

Una noche, nunca sería suficiente, pero tenía que ser. Namjoon tenía que sacar a este humano fuera de su sistema. No había otra elección. 

_Separa tus malditas emociones. Esto no es nada, solo sexo puro, crudo, y placentero. Sigue así!_ Namjoon sopló hondo para tranquilizarse, haciendo todo lo posible para enfocarse. 

― Sí, Dios, sí, yo necesito sentirte dentro de mí. ― Hoseok gimió mientras agarraba a Namjoon. 

Agarrando los globos redondos del culo de Hoseok, Namjoon los separó y condujo su pene en el calor apretado del cuerpo de Hoseok. Ambos exhalaron cuando él avanzó su pene más profundamente. Namjoon se detuvo sólo un momento para saborear la sensación de estar en el fondo del humano. Este sería su primera y única vez que estaría con Hoseok. Quería grabar este momento en su memoria. 

Nunca jamás lo hizo de sentirse más completo. Cerró sus ojos y se estremeció. Y aquí el que pensó que estaba viniendo para el cuarto de este hombre, tener relaciones sexuales, y que después iría para su casa. Estaba empezando a pensar que no sería tan fácil. 

_Céntrate en el sexo y deja tus emociones fuera de eso._

Namjoon casi se rió de la locura corriendo a través de su mente. Sus sentimientos estaban tirando para un lado y su pene para el otro.

― Namjoon. ― Hoseok susurró contra la piel suave del cuello de Namjoon, recordándole dónde estaba y con quién estaba. Las manos de Hoseok agarraron los hombros de Namjoon, acercándolo más. ― Por favor. 

Todo su pensamiento lógico se perdió, con el sonido de esa única palabra de súplica entrelazada con su nombre. Algo se quebró dentro de Namjoon, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, él se inclinó y hundió sus colmillos en la piel suave del cuello de Hoseok. Potencia y fuerza llegaron a través de él, y su corazón cantó de alegría cuando la dulce sangre de Hoseok tocó su lengua.

Olas de éxtasis pulsaron a través de él cuando Hoseok gritó, llenando el espacio entre ellos con su semen caliente. 

Sus músculos internos se apoderaron de Namjoon en un agarre de acero. 

Él empujó sus caderas hacia delante, al mismo tiempo en que pulsó las caderas de Hoseok hacia abajo. Sus manos acariciaron la suave curva de las caderas de Hoseok, su culo. Su polla entró en el culo apretado de Hoseok una y otra vez. 

Namjoon presionó a Hoseok en la cama cuando empezó a meter el pene en el culo del humano más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Él no estaba demasiado atrás de Hoseok cuando la electricidad se construyó, trabajando su camino por la columna vertebral y quebrando a Namjoon en mil pedazos. El retiró sus colmillos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando el nombre de Hoseok cuando su cuerpo se estremeció, su semen se derramó en el apretado canal de Hoseok. 

Namjoon apoyó la frente en el pecho de Hoseok, respirando con dificultad, y tratando de bajar su ritmo cardíaco cuando el final de su pene se hinchó y extendió, colgando su erección profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Hoseok. Pulso tras pulso de semen fue retirado de su pene hasta que él pensó que no había más sobrando en su cuerpo. Cada brote dejó a Namjoon temblando, su cuerpo montando el orgasmo hasta que apenas podía respirar. 

Los exhaustos ojos azules de Hoseok brillaron para él. 

Para recuperarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y la forma en que lo hacía sentir, Namjoon utilizó un poco de magia en su voz cuando el acarició suavemente sus dedos sobre los párpados de Hoseok. 

― Duerme, mi ángel. 

Las pestañas de Hoseok revoloteaban como si el hombre estuviera tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse despierto, pero ningún humano podría luchar contra la compulsión de un alfa. Finalmente los cerró, y el cuerpo de Hoseok se relajó contra el colchón. 

Namjoon se secó el sudor de su frente mientras luchaba para mantenerse bajo control.

Pero un vistazo al humano dormido y Namjoon se vio tirando en sus brazos a Hoseok, sosteniendo al hombre contra su pecho. Esta fue la única noche que se les permitiría compartir juntos. Luego volvería a su mundo, dudaba que alguna vez viera a Hoseok de nuevo. 

Namjoon no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí antes que sintiera el tirón para ir a casa y sabía que tenía que salir. Lamentando lo que tenía que hacer, Namjoon se levantó. El encontró una toalla en el baño y suavemente limpió a Hoseok, antes de taparlo de nuevo en la cama. 

Con un suave beso en la frente del hombre hermoso, Namjoon se obligó a caminar hasta la ventana abierta. Se detuvo antes de llegar allí, una foto enmarcada en la cómoda de Hoseok atrajo su mirada. Era una fotografía maravillosa de Hoseok, tomada temprano en la mañana. Namjoon podría decirlo por el rocío todavía que se aferraba a la hierba. Hoseok tenía una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro, como si tuviera un secreto que él estaba escondiendo del mundo. 

Namjoon no sentía ni una pizca de culpa cuando él agarró el marco de la foto y se la llevó con él mientras fue para fuera de la ventana. Cerró la ventana detrás de él y luego se fue rápidamente por la salida de incendios. Miró a su alrededor y luego cambió, sosteniendo suavemente el marco de la foto entre los dientes. El corrió por el otro lado de la calle y para el parque. 

Él era un tonto por llevarse un recuerdo, pero no le importaba. Él no iba a ver a Hoseok de nuevo y quería algo para recordarlo, suponiendo que alguna vez pudiera sacar al hombre de su mente. 

Cuando regresó a su casa, cambió y salió corriendo hacia el interior. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Namjoon puso la foto en la cabecera, organizándola para que él pudiera verla desde la almohada donde yacía con la cabeza durante la noche. 

Sabiendo que su día estaba empezando, él se obligó a volver el rostro de su ángel, y se fue al baño. Él tomó una ducha más rápida de lo que hizo antes y después, apresuradamente se puso ropa limpia. Cuando salió de su dormitorio, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se sentiría como si hubiera dejado algo precioso detrás, algo que nunca podría encontrar de nuevo. 

Peor aún, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría a su corazón para parar de sentirse como si estuviera rompiéndose?


	3. Chapter 3

― Te lo estoy diciendo, estos pantalones vaqueros encajaban como un guante cuando los compré. ― Hoseok gruñó mientras intentaba de nuevo cerrar el botón de los jeans nuevos de marca que había comprado hace tres semanas. La maldita cosa simplemente no se cerraba. Tal vez necesitaba disminuir todos los dulces que estaba comiendo. 

Al diablo con eso. 

― Dame el helado de nueces. ― Él le dijo a su mejor amigo J.Seph cuando cayó en el sofá. 

Tiró de la camisa para abajo sobre los pantalones abiertos antes de que él cogiese el pote de helado que J.Seph le entregó. Hoseok cavó, lamiendo los labios y la cuchara entre cada bocado. Sintió ganas de hacer un baile feliz cada vez que la cuchara encontró sus labios. 

Pero algo faltaba. 

― Necesita salsa de pimienta. ― Hoseok saltó y corrió a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de la nevera en busca de la salsa de pimienta, cuanto más caliente, mejor.

― DESDE CUÁNDO TE GUSTA LA SALSA PICANTE? ― J.Seph gritó desde la sala de estar. 

― No lo sé. ― Normalmente, no le gustaba. El por lo general era un tipo más suave. ― Eso suena muy bien. Ah, y algunas aceitunas. ― Hoseok tomó la botella de salsa de pimienta encontrada en el refrigerador, y luego un recipiente de plástico con aceitunas negras en rodajas. El cerró la puerta y gritó cuando una estúpida cabeza apareció y dejó caer todo. 

― NO HAGAS ESO! ― J.Seph gritó mientras saltaba para atrás, presionando su mano en el pecho. 

― YO? ― Hoseok gritó. ― TÚ FUISTE EL QUE ESTABA DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA. 

― YO ESTABA TRATANDO DE VER SI ESTABAS HABLANDO EN SERIO SOBRE LAS ACEITUNAS. 

Los ojos de Hoseok se desviaron hacia el recipiente de plástico en el suelo. Afortunadamente, la cubierta era apretada y se había quedado cerrada. A la botella de salsa de pimienta no le fue tan bien. La botella de cristal se había roto y había salsa roja esparcida por todas partes. 

Maldita sea. Ahí va el aperitivo perfecto. Aceitunas en su helado tendría que servir, pero no sería tan bueno sin la salsa de pimienta. 

― Toma la escoba. ― Dijo J.Seph. ― Voy a tomar algunas toallas de papel. 

― Cuidado con el cristal. ― Hoseok dijo al dirigirse a la despensa, donde estaba la escoba. Llevó apenas sólo unos minutos para limpiar el desorden. En el momento en que el guardó la escoba de vuelta, el helado no sonaba tan bien. Sonaba a nada. Hoseok hizo una mueca mientras miraba al pote de helado. 

― Era tu combo repugnante. 

Sí, Hoseok no quería nada de eso. 

― Necesito de alguna terapia de compras. 

― Fantástico~ ― J.Seph tarareó. ― Hay un magnífico par de botas negras abajo en esa pequeña boutique de la Quinta Avenida que puse mis ojos. 

El interés de Hoseok se animó.

― Botas? 

El rápidamente se guardó la comida antes de ir a la mesa junto a la puerta principal, donde el mantenía su bolso. Él quería ver esas botas. Él nunca pudo tener suficientes zapatos. Imelda Marcos no tenía nada en contra de él. 

― Tú en serio vas a salir con tus jeans abiertos y colgando de ese modo? 

Hoseok miró hacia abajo. 

_Mierda._

― Dame cinco minutos. 

J.Seph paró cruzando sus brazos. 

― En serio? Puedes estar listo para ir a algún lugar en cinco minutos?

― Diez? 

J.Seph puso los ojos y agitó despectivamente. 

– Vete, antes de que yo decida salir sin ti. 

Hoseok se precipitó, pero, sinceramente, por el tiempo que le llevó de vuelta a la sala de estar, se sorprendió al ver que J.Seph todavía estaba allí. Su mejor amigo estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, navegando por la última revista de moda. 

― Llegas tarde. ― Él dijo sin levantar la vista. 

― Lo siento. Mi pelo no se comportaba. ― Hoseok se acarició el cabello sedoso, rezando que parezca que él había trabajado tan duro para dejarlo suficientemente ordenado para él salir y volver a casa de nuevo. Odiaba no parecer ordenado. 

― Es necesario un gel mejor, querido. ― J.Seph lanzó la revista en la mesa de café y se levantó. – Tú insistes en comprar esa mierda que Kris te habló que llevaba. ― La mano de J.Seph cayó sobre su cadera, sus caderas empujando por un lado. ― Un hombre que sabe de su cabello no rellenaría su suporte atlético.

Hoseok parpadeó. 

― Cómo tú sabes el tamaño de su suporte atlético? ― El rostro del J.Seph se sonrojó, y Hoseok sabía que había una historia allí. ― Qué hicieron ustedes? 

El rostro del J.Seph todavía estaba ruborizado cuando sus labios se torcieron en la sonrisa más grande de "un gato que se comió la crema" que había visto nunca.

― No es lo que hicimos, miel. Es lo que yo hice. 

― Kris? ― Se quedó sin aliento. – Lo hiciste con Kris? 

Los ojos de Hoseok se agrandaron. 

― Nuestro peluquero en el armario. Ese Kris? 

― Bueno, seguro que no me crees, no después de que descubrí cuán pequeño es su suspensorio atlético, realmente es, y por qué.

― Pero... Kris siempre parecía que estaba seriamente dotado en sus pantalones. ― Cuando J.Seph se limitó a mirar para él, la mandíbula de Hoseok cayó. ― No! ― Dijo con fingido horror, su mano presionando contra su pecho. 

― Calcetines de fútbol, Hoseok, un par completo. ― J.Seph levantó la mano. ― Lo juro por el código del pañuelo. Mierda. Eso era como, escrito con sangre y esas cosas. 

― Pero parece tan... tan... 

― Dotado? ― J.Seph ayudó. 

Hoseok asintió rápidamente. 

― Bueno, no lo es. 

Hoseok aún seguía riendo un par de minutos más tarde, cuando él seguía a J.Seph para fuera del apartamiento y bajaron por las escaleras a la calle. Dado que ninguno de ellos tenía un vehículo, comenzaron a caminar hacia la Quinta Avenida. 

Caminaron a dondequiera que iban, cogiendo el autobús o tren dependiendo de la caminata. Ser propietario de un coche en la ciudad era una locura. 

― Oh, quiero parar en el café de la esquina y conseguir un frappé. ― Hoseok estaba pensando en algo con caramelo. Y cerezas. Crema por arriba.

― Estás gimiendo? 

Hoseok dio a J.Seph un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. 

― No. ― Su voz vaciló. 

Y si él hubiera estado gimiendo? 

― Uh huh. 

Hoseok hizo una mueca. Entonces, qué, y si él estaba gimiendo? No habría sido la cosa más extraña que sucedió en su vida en las últimas semanas. Desde que había despertado del mejor sueño húmedo de su vida, el mundo a su alrededor parecía diferente, más vivo, si eso tenía sentido. 

Que eso no pasó. 

Hoseok podía oír un poco mejor, ver un poco más lejos en la oscuridad y oler casi todo a su alrededor. Él podría incluso sentir el olor del café que se preparaba en un café a una cuadra de distancia. 

Su boca se le hizo agua. 

Él realmente quería un frappé de caramelo. 

― Bueno, mira, querido. 

― Uh? ― La cabeza de Hoseok se animó. ― Dónde? 

― Al otro lado del lado de la calle de la tienda de sándwiches. 

La mandíbula de Hoseok cayó cuando él miró. Caliente ni siquiera empezaba a describir al hombre. Lleno de vapor podría funcionar. Una chaqueta de cuero negro cubría sus anchos hombros y caía casi hasta el suelo. Apretados pantalones de cuero negro se envolvían alrededor de las piernas del tamaño de los troncos de los árboles. Pelo negro caía en ondas hacia abajo por el rostro del hombre. Gafas oscuras alrededor de la cara del hombre, oscureciendo sus ojos. 

Estaba seguro de que los ojos del hombre serían negros también. 

Hoseok estaba viendo un tema. 

Él era hermoso. Simplemente él no era tan hermoso como el hombre que Hoseok había soñado.

― Él está bien. 

La cabeza de J.Seph se giró más rápido que la chica del Exorcista. 

― Estas loco? Es impresionante. 

― Ah. ― Hoseok se encogió de hombros. ― He visto más sexy. 

― Cuándo? 

Hoseok sacudió las cejas para dejar a J.Seph fuera. Él no estaba listo para compartir su hombre ideal, incluso con su mejor amigo. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para averiguar por qué se había convertido en tan obsesionado con un hombre que había conocido en la acera. Hoseok lanzó al hombre en la calle otra mirada, temblando al darse cuenta de que el desconocido estaba mirando de vuelta para él. Había algo oscuro y peligroso en la intensidad de la mirada del hombre, algo que le dijo a Hoseok que él no quería nada con ese chico. 

Él agarró el brazo de J.Seph y empezó a ir por la acera. 

― Ven. Esta frappé me está llamando. 

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, y J.Seph entró, la curiosidad lo venció. Hoseok miró al otro lado de la calle. El hombre todavía estaba de pie allí, y continuaba observándolo. Hoseok volvió y corrió adentro. En el momento en que llegó al mostrador y pidió su frappé, y luego fue a sentarse, el local del otro lado de la calle, donde el hombre misterioso estaba de pie estaba vacío.

Hoseok casi podía creer que él lo había imaginado. Solo que tenía un mejor amigo que también vio lo mismo que él. 

― Maldita sea, él se fue. 

― Quién? ― Hoseok preguntó mismo que subiese exactamente de quién J.Seph estaba hablando. El deseó que no lo hiciese. Había algo extraño en todo el encuentro. 

― Sr. Alto y hermoso. ― Sus ojos rodaron. ― Duh. 

Hoseok envolvió sus labios alrededor de su pajita y chupó hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cruzarse. Él no quería discutir sobre el apuesto extraño. Quería olvidar todo el encuentro. El deseaba que pudiera olvidarse de aquel de hace unas cuantas semanas. 

Al menos él no se había jugado a este extraño en particular. 

De hecho, sólo de pensar en el hombre en la calle tocarlo, hizo a su estómago revolverse. Hoseok apretó la mano en su ombligo, deseando que él hubiese pedido galletas y cerveza de jengibre, en lugar de un frappé con una dosis extra de caramelo con crema y cerezas en la parte superior. 

Él iba a estar enfermo. 

Hoseok se levantó de un salto y corrió a través de la tienda de café al baño en la parte trasera. Apenas logró llegar a los baños antes de caer de rodillas y tirar su frappé de la manera más difícil. El oyó a alguien entrar en el cuarto de baño, más o menos que el pudiera dar a Hoseok una píldora mágica para hacerlo parar de vomitar, y tal vez crecer un centímetro o dos, a Hoseok no le importaba. 

Se estaba muriendo. Él estaba seguro de ello. Nadie podía sentirse tan mal y estar vivo. Su intestino estaba tratando de doblarse de adentro hacia afuera. Tal vez el frappé de caramelo había sido una mala idea. O podría haber sido el helado de nueces. O ambos. 

Hoseok sólo sabía que se estaba muriendo. 

Cuando el mundo dejó de girar en torno a él y era capaz de tragar sin querer escupir su lengua, Hoseok levantó la mano y se sonrojó, luego se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Empujó la puerta del box abriéndola y tropezó hasta al fregadero. En realidad, no había una manera de cepillarse los dientes, así que usó su mano para tomar una pequeña cantidad de agua en la boca. Hizo unos buches y escupió y luego se lavó la cara y las manos. Y deseaba que él tuviera su cepillo de dientes. Tal vez debía empezar a llevar uno en su bolso. Su boca tenía el sabor de cómo si hubiera lamido el suelo. 

Hoseok se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock cuando él se miró en el espejo. 

Sus mejillas estaban pálidas, y su cuidadosamente trabajo de peinado "acabé de salir de la cama" parecía más a "mañana siguiente" de la cabecera de cama. Sus labios suaves por lo general rosas estaban pálidos, casi grises. Parecían piezas sopladas de carne, no los labios besables. Incluso su hermosa camisa azul bebé había recibido una mirada arrugada y mojada. Esto no era uno de sus mejores momentos. 

Nunca podía conseguir una cita con esa apariencia. 

Hoseok apagó el agua y tiró la servilleta a la basura. 

Hizo una mueca mientras se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo una última vez y luego salió por la puerta. No había esperanza para él. Hasta que tuviera un poco más de color en sus mejillas, ropa limpia, y cerca de una hora en el cuarto de baño, iba a parecer como estiércol de dos días. 

― Oh disculpe. ― Dijo Hoseok, cuando tropezó con alguien fuera de la puerta del baño. 

Cuando la forma masiva no se movió ni dijo nada, Hoseok miró hacia arriba, y luego deseó estar de vuelta en el baño vomitando sus tripas para fuera.

Los ojos que miraban para él estaban vivos y puros negros y llenos de dolor, de su dolor. Hoseok intentó retroceder, pero él corrió para la puerta del baño. Sin ningún sitio adónde ir, Hoseok sólo podía mirar con horror creciendo cuando el hombre avanzó hacia él, extendiendo la mano para él. La boca del hombre se abrió en una sonrisa maliciosa que heló a Hoseok hasta los huesos. Él trató de correr, pero una mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, apretando.

Hoseok gritó cuando la oscuridad se cerró en torno a él.


End file.
